1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical conducting cable having exposed electrical conductors energized by electrical pulses which destroy flies which alight upon the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,897 discloses an electrically conducting rope for electric fencing consisting of a three-ply twine, each ply consisting of a number of filaments twisted together into groups. One filament of one group in each ply is a metallic conductor, the remaining filaments are non-metallic material. In another embodiment, the plies are twisted about a core of insulating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,080 discloses an electric fence construction with conductive filaments interwoven with supporting filaments. The supporting filaments break at about the same time as the conducting filaments, facilitating the discovery of broken strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,969 discloses an electric fence construction having aluminum or aluminum alloy wire interwoven with supporting filaments or strands so that a substantial part of the wire is exposed to the outer surface of the construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,166 discloses fence wire in which highly conductive and high strength metal strands are placed in contact so that a break in highly conductive strands does not interrupt the electrical circuit. In one embodiment, a central core comprising a bunch of plastic monofilaments are encased in a plaited sheath consisting of braided plastic monofilaments and the highly conductive and high strength metal strands.
"FLY POP'R" is a trademark owned by Product Testing & Marketing Inc., P.O. Box 52, Hayesville, N.C. 28904 for its fly control system which consists of closely spaced conductive wires which are energized by electrical pulses energized by an electrical control unit. Periodic high voltage pulses in the conductive wires induce destructive currents in flies which rest on one of the conductive wires. The space between the conductive wires must be carefully maintained, and spacers are used for this purpose.
The present invention consists of cables in which the conductive wires are maintained at the desired spacing by construction in conjunction with non-conductive materials. Such cables are used with fly control systems such as the "FLY POP'R". Use of the cable of the present invention facilitates the installation of the fly control system because it avoids the need for careful and tedious stringing and spacing of conductive wires. In addition, problems of shorting out of the fly control system by accidental conduct between the conductive wires are avoided. The present invention cables are less expensive to install and more reliable in operation than the strung wires of the prior art.